


Absent Dreams

by Hollie47



Series: One Step Closer [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, JaySteph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Stephanie has a nightmare and Jason is there for her.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: One Step Closer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958890
Kudos: 46





	Absent Dreams

Sitting by the window, Jason sipped at his hot cup of tea and sighed. The moon was barely visible in the night sky as the rain poured down, droplets running down the window as Jason watched them as if they were racing to see which one reached the bottom first. Taking a deep breath in, Jason closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the time on the microwave which was sitting on the kitchen bench across the room from him. It was four in the morning and sleep wouldn’t come to him no matter how hard he tried.

Looking into the darkened bedroom, Jason could just make out a shape sleeping in the bed. Stephanie had called him two days ago, her voice full of panic as she asked him for help. When he arrived at the abandoned warehouse he found her curled up under a desk shaking like a leaf. He didn’t ask any questions, he just picked her up in his arms and walked them back to his safe house.

Going to take another sip of his tea he brought the cup to his lips and tilted it up and made a face when he realised there was no liquid inside. Looking into his now empty cup, he sighed and got up. Walking into the small kitchenette he put the cup into the sink and paused for a moment. 

Hearing another sound coming from the bedroom he knew that Stephanie was having a nightmare. Walking into the room Jason noticed that the shirt she had borrowed from him had ridden up, the covers kicked to the end of the bed. Sitting down on the corner of the bed he placed a hand on Stephanie’s side and gently caressed her bare skin with his thumb, trying to calm her down.

Whispering to her, Jason told her that she was safe and that nothing could get to her or hurt her. He repeated it until he felt Stephanie relax a little under his touch, hoping that what he was saying got through to her while she slept. Letting out a yawn, Jason moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over them, lying down next to the sleeping woman as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Closing his eyes he welcomed the darkness of sleep and hoped to have a dreamless night.


End file.
